


Bloody Red Covering Your Lips

by Tomopi



Series: Creeperwolf meets Geekyboy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Hurt Peter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), i think, only until sesaon 3, pissed stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You forgot me? I'm hurt, darling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Red Covering Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This just sprang on me while learning for my exams. And I don't know how, but Steter wormed its way into this. I really don't know how this could happen. Not beta-read and if you find any mistakes or I missed any tags please tell me.

Panting Peter let the still pulsing heart fall from his bloodied grip. He fell on his knees, surveyed the massacre spread around him. A low chuckle led him to look up.

 

            "You're getting old, creeperwolf."

 

            For a second he just stared at the young man stepping closer.

 

            "Stiles?", he asked, a surprised tone in his voice.

 

            It had to be the quirky Teenager he had offered the bite to so many years ago, he was the only one who ever called him 'creeperwolf'. But the gangly, quirky teenager from then had nothing on the calm young man standing in front of him now.

 

            "Why so surprised, darling? You don't recognize me anymore?"

 

            A cold chuckle could be heard as he kneeled down in the blood in front of Peter. His gaze never left the werewolf while he stroke almost tenderly with his thumb over his blood-splattered face, then licked the blood off his thumb. Then he smirked coldly.

 

            "Did you lose your voice suddenly?"

 

            "Who _are_ you?"

 

            "What, you don't remember the boy you left with a broken heart after using him to your heart's content? I'm wounded, really.", Stiles answered in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

            Panic bubbled up in Peter's eyes as he watched the amber in the younger one's eyes turn black.

 

            "You know, after you saved Cora and disappeared with her and Derek a Nogitsune possessed me and made me kill Allison. What a pity, but I never really liked her to begin with. Dear Scott banished the Nogitsune from my body and mind, but its powers never left me. So delicious.", he murmured.

 

            Peter gulped before he asked with a slightly trembling voice:

 

            "What do you want, Stiles?"

 

            Stiles face split into a crude grin.

 

            "I want you to scream."

 

            Then he embedded his clawed fingers deep in Peter's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Feel free to follow me on my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chibipi). I mostly stalk other people but I will take prompts from now on. More information on my tumblr. Feel free to ambush me. I always like when people talk to me~


End file.
